


Millay Ashford: Troll Tier

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Written for the Code Geass kink meme--Millay only trolls the ones she loves.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	Millay Ashford: Troll Tier

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this one; it started on the original cg_kinkmeme livejournal community (RIP) before being brought over to fanfiction.net. I'm finally archiving my old fic here on AO3, at least so I can have it here in a place where it won't be in danger of deletion just for the sake of being porny. As these are typically between 8-10 years old, there may be differences in things like fanon or characters' names' localization (mostly Milly, who was often Millay or even Mirei at the time). If this bothers, please don't read.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!

_The slender Britanian student's chest heaved with breath beneath his hand. His face was flushed with want and need, eyes glazed with desire as his handsome lover caressed the bare skin of his ribs. A deep voice tickled his ear with a low chuckle._

_"Look at you. I've barely touched you and you're already like this," the Eleven murmured. His fingers plucked at the tender buds on the student's chest. "You're so lewd." The student moaned, throwing his head back to expose a delicate, pale throat. The soldier could not help but accept the invitation._

_As his teeth ravaged the exposed skin peeking out from the student's strict collar, one strong, muscled hand snaked down to cup him through his trousers._

_"Su-suza-!" The student's voice echoed in the empty classroom._

_"Ah, Lulu...Lulu..._ Lulu.

"Lulu.  **Lelouch**." Lelouch's head popped up from his engrossing reading to find his friend peering at him, concerned.

"Er," Lelouch managed elegantly, fingers frantically scrabbling at the keyboard to close the window. "Er." He tried-and failed-again.

"Homework? English?" Suzaku waved a folder in emphasis. "You said we could study together."

"Oh.  _Oh_! Yes, yes. I was just, er. Checking my e-mail. Reading a letter from Millay."

"She wants you to do something embarrassing again, right? That's why you're all red?" Suzaku was too kind, providing convenient excuses.

"Um, yes. But, um...but you don't need to ask her what it is, because I've already told her that I won't do it and she said she'd changed her mind after all, so there's no need to bother her to find out what it was."  _Lelouch licked his way up the underside to the tip, listening to Suzaku's moans_ - **no**. Lelouch flushed deeper and fumbled for his own folder. He was just never ever going to open another e-mail from Millay that was titled simply "Read this!" again.

"Oh, that's okay," Suzaku replied. His voice was muffled as he leaned over, rifling through his bag for a pen. "She sent it to me, too. I'll read it when I get back."

Lelouch's head hit the keyboard.


End file.
